looneytunesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
List of characters in The New Looney Tunes Show
''petLooney Tunes'' Main *'Bugs Bunny' (voiced by Jeff Bergman): the main protagonist and the co-host of the show. Bugs is an anthropomorphic gray hare, famous for his relaxed, passive personality, pronounced Mid-Atlantic accent. depiction as a mischievous trickster and his catchphrase "Eh, what's up, doc?". *'Daffy Duck' (voiced by Jeff Bergman): the deuteragonist and the co-host of the show. Daffy is Bugs Bunny's rival/best friend, being decipted as crazy and prankster, but at the same time, arrogant, greedy and naïve. His main catchphrase is "You're des''th''picable". *'Porky Pig' (voiced by Bob Bergen): the tritagonist of the show and Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck's best friend/sidekick. He's commonly decipted as smarter than Daffy, being his voice of reason, an innocent explorer and specially known by his stutter. His catchphrase is "Th-Th-Th-That's All Folks!". *'Sylvester Pussycat, Sr.' (voiced by Jeff Bergman): a tuxedo cat that shows much pride and plenty of envy and he also never gives up, despite failing various times, being mainly paired with Tweety, Speedy Gonzales, Hippety Hopper and Sniffles. His catchphrase is "Sufferin' succotash". *'Sylvester Pussycat, Jr.' (voiced by Jeff Bergman): Sylvester and Sylvia's son, being basically a miniature version of his father, having a large head in proportion to a small body. But similarly to his mother, he's a bit more calm and doesn't speaks with a lisppery voice, being noted saying that he is 3½ years old. *'Tweety Bird' (voiced by Jeff Bergman): a yellow canary that has a somewhat large head. Despite being naïve, he usually acts in a violent way when a cat (mainly Sylvester, Sylvia, Junior, Penelope, Claude Cat or Babbit and Catstello) tries to eat him, which ends attacking him/her. His catchphrase is "I tawt I taw a puddy tat". *'Speedy Gonzales' (voiced by Bob Bergen): nicknamed "The Fastest Mouse in all of Mexico", his major characteristics are the ability to run extremely fast and speaking with an exaggerated Mexican accent. His catchphrase is "Andale! Andale! Arriba! Arriba!". *'Pepé Le Pew' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche): a French skunk known by his continuous in search of romance, but his scent, self-delusion and his overly persistent manner inhibit his efforts. His main aim is Penelope Pussycat, but he also chases other characters that accidentally got into white paint. His catchphrase is "Vive l'amour!". *'Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche and Frank Welker, respectively): a duo composed by a coyote and a greater roadrunner. In each segment, Wile E. utilizes absurdly complex gizmos (often from ACME) and elaborate plans to try to catch his prey, considering himself a "Super Genius" (his catchphrase), rather than his natural guile, but fails every time, while Road Runner is characterized by his speed and by only speaking with the word "Beep beep!". *'The Tasmanian Devil' (voiced by Jim Cummings): commonly nicknamed as Taz, he's generally portrayed as a dim-witted teenager-type with a notoriously short temper and has little patience. He will eat anything and everything, with an appetite that seems to know no bounds, being best known for his speech consisting mostly of grunts, growls, rasps and screeches, and his ability to spin and bite through just about anything. *'Foghorn Leghorn and Barnyard Dawg' (voiced by Jeff Bennett and Maurice LaMarche, respectively): a duo composed by a rooster and a Basset Hound. Foghorn is known by his Virginian accent, a "good ol' boy" speaking style, and a penchant for mischief, having knack of saying "I say" as a form of interjection in his speech, while Barnyard Dawg is protective, hard-worker, quick-tempered, intelligent, relaxed, easygoing, serious, truthful and honest. Despite being rivals, they end up as friends in some situations. *'Henery Hawk' (voiced by Jeff Bergman): a brown chicken hawk, whose personality is that of a blustery loudmouth with an oddball accent, which makes him a somewhat odd foe for most characters, mainly Forghorn Leghorn, Barnyard Dawg, Porky Pig and Penelope Pussycat. In the typical Henery cartoon, Henery has struck out on his own for the first time, eager to capture a chicken. *'Hector the Bulldog' (voiced by Frank Welker): Granny's pet bulldog and Tweety and Aoogah's protector. Due to his low intelligence, Sylvester, Sylvia and Junior are constantly outwitting him. However, when he discovers that he was fooled, he ends up attacking them. Unlike other media, he's able to speak in the show. *'Cool Cat' (voiced by Jim Cummings): a "hep" tiger caharacterized by his green scarf and usually a matching beret as well, his '60s-style beatnik slang and the typically mellow, '60s adolescent personality, being commonly pitted against Colonel Rimfire, who always carries a blunderbuss. *'Marc Anthony and Pussyfoot' (voiced by Frank Welker and Tara Strong, respectively): a duo composed by a brown bulldog (similar to Hector) and a small female kitten (being Sylvester, Sylvia and Penelope's niece). Marc Anthony acts like a father-like figure to Pussyfoot, commonly protecting her from any kind of danger (mainly Claude Cat). Unlike other media, both characters speak in the show. *'Babbit and Catstello' (voiced by Billy West and Jim Cummings, respectively): based on the comedy duo Abbott and Costello, they're a duo composed by two black cats, with Babbit being smart, tall and thin and Catstello being stupid, short and fat. Similarly to Sylvester, they prefer to attack there prey straight on rather than think up useful plans. *'Ralph Wolf and Sam Sheepdog' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche and Jim Cummings, respectively): a duo composed by a wolf (being Wile E. Coyote's cousin) and a Briard. Similarly to Wile E., Ralph commonly uses ACME products to abduct sheeps, but failing due to his own ineptitude or the minimal efforts of Sam (frequently seen sleeping), who always brutally punishes Ralph for the attempt. *'Sniffles' (voiced by Kath Soucie): a little, sweet and smart, but naïve, brown mouse that is commonly in trouble. Despite his cutenness, he sometimes acts in a violent way (similarly to Tweety) when a cat (mainly Sylvester, Sylvia, Junior, Penelope, Claude Cat or Babbit and Catstello) tries to eat him. *'Hippety Hopper': a gray baby kangaroo that is commonly mistaken with a large mouse by Sylvester. Despite being a baby, he commonly beats Sylvester when he's trying to eat him, making Sylvester Junior embarassed of his father. Unlike the other characters, he doesn't speak. *'The Three Bears' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche, Grey DeLisle and Jess Harnell, respectively): a family that consists of Henry Bear (Papa Bear), Mama Bear and Junior Bear. Papa is a loud-mouthed, short tempered and nervous, while Mama Bear is innocent (and deadpan) and Junior is pretty dim-witted, but has a good heart. *'Hubie and Bertie' (voiced by Bob Bergen): a duo of twin mice, being commonly being chased by cats (mainly Claude Cat). Hubie is gray and has a pronounced Brooklyn street-accent, while Bertie is brown, has large buck teeth and a habit of responding to Hubie with "Yeah-yeah, sure-sure!" or sniggering "Riot!" *'Claude Cat' (voiced by Billy West): a clawed cat can be scratches on a pot-stuff. Similarly to Sylvester, Babbit and Catstello, he has short temperament, but in contrast, he is lazy, anxious and easily manipulable, commonly rivalizing with Hubie, Bertie and Pussyfoot. A running gag of the show is Claude having various jobs. *'Squeaks the Squirrel' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker): a big-nosed orange-colored squirrel with a big and thin tail and buckteeth in his upper jaw, being Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck's friend and sometimes companion in their adventures. He doesn't speak. Instead, he communicates through squeaks and chirps. *'Goofy Goophers' (voiced by Rob Paulsen and Jess Harnell, respectively): a duo of small and brown with tan bellies and buck teeth goophers named Mac and Tosh, with both speaking with high-pitched English accents. The crux of each four-frame strip was the ridiculousness of the characters' over-politeness preventing their ability to get on with the task at hand. *'Spike and Chester' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche and and Frank Welker, respectively): a duo formed by two dogs. Spike is a burly gray bulldog who wears a red sweater, a brown bowler hat and a perpetual scowl. Chester is the exact opposite, small and jumpy with yellow fur and brown perky ears. *'Bosko and Honey' (voiced by Frank Welker and Kath Soucie, respectively): the first Looney Tunes characters, being a couple formed by two dogs (like their appearance in Tiny Toon Adventures, but with their clothes colored), in contrast to African-American humans like the original shorts, being natural at singing, dancing, and playing any instrument he encounters. In fact, both have the ability to play virtually anything as an instrument, be it a wooden bridge-turned-xylophone or a Dachshund-turned-accordion. *'Foxy and Roxy' (voiced by Rob Paulsen and Tara Strong, respectively): the first Merrie Melodies characters, being a couple formed by two foxes (using their design from Tiny Toon Adventures, with their clothes colored). Similarly to Bosko and Honey, they are known for having various musical-based adventures and were forgotten characters until recently. *'Lola Bunny' (voiced by Kath Soucie): the main female character of the show and Bugs Bunny's girlfriend. She has tomboyish traits and an affinity for basketball and similarly to her boyfriend, she often finds herself in situations of extreme danger. Her catchphrase is "Don't ever call me doll". *'Tina Russo' (voiced by Grey DeLisle): the second main female character of the show and Daffy Duck's girlfriend. Similarly to Lola, she is tough, savvy, street-smart, rebellious and feisty and she tends to be dominant over Daffy. Her catchphrase is "Lucky for you, I like a project". *'Petunia Pig' (voiced by Grey DeLisle): Porky Pig's girlfriend. Despite both being depicted as lovebirds, the two sometimes have their troubles, with Petunia being ashamed of Porky and sometimes being dominant over him (similar to Daffy and Tina's relationship). *'Sylvia Pussycat' (voiced by Tara Strong): Sylvester's wife and Sylvester Junior's mother, she's a bland straight calm, but sometimes desperate, female yellow cat. Unlike her first appearances, she tends to be more antagonistic towards smaller animals, mainly Tweety and Aoogah, and sometimes ends up attacked by them, Hector and/or Granny (similarly to her husband and son). *'Aoogah Bird' (voiced by T'Keyah Crystal Keymah): Tweety's girlfriend. She was saved by Tweety from a cult of cats intent on sacrificing her. When she first speaks soon after she and Tweety meet, she talks with a British accent. She now lives with Granny and just like Tweety, she is normally chased by Sylvester, Sylvia and Junior and commonly attacks them. *'Penelope Pussycat' (voiced by Tress MacNeille): Sylvester's cousin. She's a typical black and white pussycat, though by some means or another, she often finds herself with a white stripe down her back, whether painted by accident and is usually chased by Pepé Le Pew. When not with him, she commonly chases unsuccesfully smaller animals (mainly Tweety and Apeedy Gonzales) or is victim of Spike and Chester or Slappy Squirrel. Like Carrotblanca, she doesn't speak with a French accent. *'Elmer Fudd' (voiced by Billy West): the main antagonist of the show. His aim is to hunt both Bugs and Daffy, but he usually ends up seriously injuring himself and/or other antagonizing characters. He speaks in an unusual way (rhotacism), replacing his Rs and Ls with Ws. Elmer's signature catchphrase is "Be vewy vewy quiet, I'm hunting wabbits". *'Yosemite Sam' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche): the second main antagonist of the show. He's a more violent and competent enemy than Elmer, given that Sam has a tougher accent, a higher fierce voice, and a more violent spirit. His catchphrases are "Ya long-eared galoot!" and "I hate rabbits". *'Marvin the Martian' (voiced by Bob Bergen): the third main antagonist of the show. Marvin hails from Mars, but is often found elsewhere, being often accompanied by his dog K-9 and sometimes by Queen Tyr'ahnee and the Instant Martians. His catchphrase is "This makes me very angry, very angry indeed". *'K-9' (voiced by Frank Welker): Marvin's pet dog who commonly accompanies his owner in his missions. Similarly to Marvin, he ends up as a victim of Bugs Bunny's antics or Duck Dodgers (Daffy) and The Cadet (Porky)'s heroic acts. *'Colonel Rimfire' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche): a fussy game hunter characterized by having a Britsh accent and always carrying a blunderbuss. His archenemy is Cool Cat, being commonly a victim of his antics. He's also sometimes paired with Sylvester and Tweety, having a strong dislike of both. *'Bunny and Claude' (voiced by Kath Soucie and Maurice LaMarche, respectively): based on the real-life Bonnie and Clyde, they are two carrot-robber rabbits who are always chased by the police, even though the gangster rabbits would always foil the police. Secondary *'Michigan J. Frog' (voiced by Jeff McCarthy, croaking by Frank Welker): a frog capable of dancing vaudeville-style and singing classic songs of the 1890s in a baritone voice. When a character sees the monetary potential for such a character, tries to exploit him, but in every attempt to do so, it is discovered that Michigan is incapable of performing for any audience other than the person who found him. *'Clyde Bunny' (voiced by Jeff Bergman): Bugs Bunny and Lola Bunny's nephew, being commonly helped by his uncle and aunt about school issues (with they always putting themselves in History lessons) due to having a problem to memorize information or accompanying them in some adventures. *'Beaky Buzzard' (voiced by Jim Cummings): a lanky buzzard with black body feathers and a white tuft around his throat, having a long and thin neck, bending halfway at an enormous adam's apple.. He's characterized as childlish, clumsy, goofy and dumb, but sometimes smart and mischievous. *'Hugo the Abominable Snowman' (voiced by Frank Welker): a large, rather naive, and easily-fooled abominable snowman who really likes bunny rabbits. He likes to name his pets "George". He seems to be an actual snowman, as he melted when exposed to the sun too long. *'Emma Webster' (voiced by June Foray): better known as Granny, she's one of the few major human Looney Tunes human characters, being generally good-natured and extremely protective of her beloved canaries Tweety and Aoogah. Granny's overprotectiveness becomes apparent whenever the canaries are threatened (usually by Sylvester, Sylvia and Junior). Although having the appearance of a kindly old woman, Granny has demonstrated her cleverness. *'Miss Prissy' (voiced by Tress MacNeille): a spinster chicken, typically described as an old hen, thinner than the other hens in the chicken coop, wearing a blue bonnet and wire-rimmed glasses. She has a crush on Foghorn Leghorn, wanting to marry him in order to her son Eggbert having a father figure. Her catchphrase is "Yuh-essssss!!". *'Witch Hazel' (voiced by June Foray): a green-skinned witch. She has wild black hair from which hairpins fly whenever she zooms off on her broom and she wears a crumpled black hat. Her nose and chin jut bulbously from her face and her mouth sports a single tooth. *'Queen Tyr'ahnee' (voiced by Tia Carrere): the Queen of Mars and the loyal leader of the Martian Empire, being consequently Marvin and K-9's boss, wearing outfits reminiscent of ancient Egyptian royal garb. She's very skilled in combat and ready to pilot many vehicles. *'Cecil Turtle' (voiced by Jim Cummings): a tortoise who commonly mispronounces Bugs Bunny's name and is always challenged by him to proof who's the faster. Due to being slow, he commonly cheats in the races, using his cousins to fool Bugs or using a rocket propelled shell. *'Pete Puma' (voiced by Jess Harnell): a puma that commonly chases other characters, being known by for his bizarre, inhaled, almost choking laugh, being commonly hungry, stupid, funny and goofy, but sometimes clever. His catchphrase is "Give me a whole lot of lumps". *'Gossamer' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche): a hairy red monster, whose rectangular body is perched on two giant tennis shoes and his face is composed of only two oval-shaped eyes and a wide mouth, with two hulking arms ending in dirty clawed fingers. ''Taz-Mania'' Main *'The Tasmanian Devil' (voiced by Jim Cummings): commonly nicknamed as Taz, he's generally portrayed as a dim-witted teenager-type with a notoriously short temper and has little patience. He will eat anything and everything, with an appetite that seems to know no bounds, being best known for his speech consisting mostly of grunts, growls, rasps and screeches, and his ability to spin and bite through just about anything. *'Jean Tazmanian Devil' (voiced by Tress MacNeille): Taz's dedicated, doting mother. Many episodes circle around her speaking on the phone and running through a long list of chores she's created for herself. *'Hugh Tazmanian Devil' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche): Taz's easy-going father, whose voice and mannerisms are a parody of Bing Crosby. Hugh likes orange juice (a reference to Crosby being a famous pitch-man for orange juice), golfing, and bowling, and will often overexplain things to the point where he'll say "blah-blah-blah, yackity schmackity" to speed things up. *'Molly Tazmanian Devil' (voiced by Grey DeLisle): Taz's 13-year-old sister. Despite being more refined than her brother, she often shares his vicious nature, though in a more sibling-rivalry sense. *'Jake Tazmanian Devil' (voiced by Grey DeLisle): Taz's little brother, who often looks up to and idolizes Taz. Secondary ''Tiny Toon Adventures'' Main *'Buster Bunny' (voiced by Charlie Adler): a young male rabbit and the leader of the Tiny Toons. He has to deal with the challenges of a tough school curriculum, the machinations of Montana Max and the advances of Elmyra Duff. Like Babs, he will do anything for a laugh, though he is marginally more sane and calm than his female counterpart. His hero and mentor is Bugs Bunny. *'Babs Bunny' (voiced by Tress MacNeille): Babs is a young and very beautiful pink and white female rabbit, who wears a yellow medium-sleeved blouse, short pale purple knee-length skirt and purple bowed ribbons near the tips of her ears. Unlike the original show, her mentor is Lola Bunny. *'Plucky Duck' (voiced by Jeff Bergman): a greedy, egotistical, and a hyper-active young duck, who'd often engage in various schemes with the goal of either personal glory or satisfying some personal whim, very similar to Daffy Duck, his mentor. In spite of his many faults, Plucky does have genuine goodwill. *'Hamton J. Pig' (voiced by Billy West): a straight man, with his personality dominated by tendencies toward being bookish and obsessively neat. When Hamton's patience is pushed too far, however, he is known for angry fits that surprise the source of his frustration. His mentor is Porky Pig. *'Shirley the Loon' (voiced by Gail Matthius): a female waterfowl. Although she seems reasonably intelligent, she speaks with a thick Valley Girl accent and is obsessed with superficial New Age paraphernalia. Unlike the original show, she has Tina Russo as her mentor. *'Fifi La Fume' (voiced by Kath Soucie): a teenaged female skunk, being mentored by Pepé Le Pew. Like her mentor, she's French and she often speaks with French exclamations. She also, unfortunately, shares the same faults as her idol: intense skunk-odor and an inability to take "no" for an answer when pursuing the romantic object of her choice (mainly Hamton, Furrball, Calamity and sometimes even Penelope). *'Furrball and Sweetie' (voiced by Frank Welker and Candi Milo, respectively): a duo composed by a blue male cat and a pink female canary. Similarly to their mentors Sylvester and Tweety, Furrball is very unlucky and spends much of his time futilely trying to eat Sweetie and Li'l Sneezer. while Sweetie's personality tended toward behaving in an amiable manner, but was prone to mischievous streaks when dealing with Furrball. Unlike the original show, they're owned by Mary Melody (due to Elmyra already owning Pinky and the Brain). *'Calamity Coyote and Little Beeper' (voiced by Frank Welker): a duo composed by a gray coyote and a red greater roadrunner. Like their mentors and also uncles Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner, Calamity has a penchant for inventing traps and other devices and Beeper spends most of his time outrunning and dodging Calamity's efforts to catch him. *'Gogo Dodo' (voiced by Frank Welker): a young, green male dodo with blue shoes, a purple collar, and a pink and purple umbrella sticking out from the top of his head, being noted for performing various bizarre sight gags or stunts. Furthering this end, Gogo made his home in the Daliesque realm known as Wackyland, a surreal land where backgrounds changed constantly. *'Elmyra Duff' (voiced by Cree Summer): an adorable, young, sweet and very beautiful 12-year-old red-headed female human character. She is based superficially on her name derivative, Elmer Fudd, being her mentor and uncle. Despite her sweetness and beauty, Elmyra is quite young and obsessed with animals and cute things, unlike Elmer. Like the final season of Pinky and the Brain, she's the owner of Pinky and the Brain. *'Montana Max' (voiced by Danny Cooksey): the sixth main antagonist of the show, being like his mentor Yosemite Sam: red hair, a violent temper and a hatred for certain rabbits (Buster and Babs), being a spoiled, rich boy who lives in a huge mansion at the far edge of Acme Acres and treating everybody badly, having no friends to put up with him. Secondary ''Animaniacs'' Main *'Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner' (voiced by Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell and Tress MacNeille, respectively): the Warner Siblings. Yakko (the oldest) is a fast-talking smart aleck reminiscent at times of Groucho Marx. Wakko (the middle child) has a huge appetite and a "gag bag" filled with tricks and Dot (the youngest and the only female) is cute, pretty and sassy, and uses her apparent innocence to manipulate and torment those who stand in her and her brothers' way. Their catchphrase is "We're the Warners Brothers... (Yakko and Wakko) and the Warner Sister (Dot)". *'Dr. Otto Scratchansniff' (voiced by Rob Paulsen): the Warners' psychiatrist,who attempts to forceing them to be less zany, but ending always up loses patience with the Warners and goes insane. *'Slappy and Skippy Squirrel' (voiced by Sherri Stoner and Grey DeLisle, respectively): a duo composed by two squirrels. Slappy is an aging cartoon star, who seems to enjoy whacking people with her purse and using high explosives, the more the better, while Skippy is Slappy's adorable young nephew, whose chipper personality is the polar opposite of his aunt's. *'The Goodfeathers' (voiced by John Mariano, Maurice LaMarche and Dee Bradley Baker, respectively): a trio of pigeons - Bobby, Squit and Pesto - spoofing the characters played by Robert De Niro, Ray Liotta and Joe Pesci in the movie Goodfellas. These pigeons can always be seen arguing with each other, which always culminates in them beating each other up. *'Rita and Runt' (voiced by Bernardette Peters and Frank Welker, respectively): a duo composed by a singing cat and a big scruffy dog, who travel together looking for a place to call home. Rita has a pessimistic view on life, and finds humans to be very untrustworthy, while Runt is loyal and friendly, but stupid, thinking that Rita is a dog. *'Buttons and Mindy' (voiced by Frank Welker and Nancy Cartwright, respectively): a duo composed by a heroic but unlucky Lassie-like dog and a mischievous little girl he is sworn to protect whose curiosity always gets her, even at the cost of severe injury to himself. *'Minerva Mink' (voiced by ): a mink who inspires lustful fits in every male creature around her. Her appearance borrows from many famous sex symbols, most notably Veronica Lake. Being a fashionable girl, she's rarely seen wearing the same outfit twice. Her catchphrase is "It's not pretty being me". *'Chicken Boo' (voiced by Frank Welker): a six-foot-tall chicken who is curiously successful at imitating humans despite minimal efforts at disguise, but ending always up discovered. Most people cannot see though his disguise, but a few people can. *'Flavio and Marita' (voiced by Frank Welker and Tress MacNeille, respectively): also known as "the Hip Hippos", they form an extravagant and obscenely wealthy (yet often clueless) hippo couple who live in the jungle yet speak with a Barcelona accent. *'Pinky and the Brain' (voiced by Rob Paulsen and Maurice LaMarche, respectively): the fourth and fifth main antagonists of the show, being a duo composed by an imbecilic white mouse and his genius companion. The Brain continuously launches attempts to take over the world, accompanied by Pinky. However, something always goes wrong with their plans (mainly stopped by the Looney Tunes or the Warners). Secondary Category:The New Looney Tunes Show